The Sun Cannot Fall From The Sky
by pleasesaycaroline
Summary: "You're having sex with my sister in my room," Stefan sighed and hauled the grocery bags toward the mini kitchen area, "this is not okay." "My room too," Klaus muttered against Caroline's skin and his sister made a noise he never wanted to hear again— from her at least. "But did it have to be on my bed?"/the story of Stefan and Klaus as dysfunctional roommates and their adventures.
1. Prologue

**...**

**prologue**

**,**

"You are such a tourist that it's not even funny," he scans the area to see if there is anyone that could possibly recognise him and ruin his reputation, then shakes his head— _who else comes to an aquarium at three in the morning on a Sunday? _Or well— _who else breaks into an aquarium at three in the morning on a Sunday?_

"Oh, oh! Look at all the fish in the water!" the blonde squishes her face against the glass and watches the clownfish passing in awe.

"They have those where you're from too, it's called the ocean," he rolls his eyes and checks his watch. She is oblivious to him as she stands with her worn Gryffindor scarf wrapped securely around her neck and her little grey hat with matching mittens warming her head and hands.

"Big D, can I go swimming with the fishes?" she looks at him with large hopeful eyes and he smiles softly down at her.

"No. Now let's go," he turns towards the open window and the little blonde pouts. He lifts her through the tiny space and she lands skilfully on the black bin with a thud. She hops to the ground and he begins to squeeze himself through the refined space. The little girl giggles.

"You need to lay off the tarts, Big D," she clicks her tongue and he stills completely.

"Your mother used to tell me that all the time," he whispers, mostly to himself, with a small sad smile. He shakes his head to rid of the thought then pushes himself the rest of the way through the rusty window.

"Everyone says that a lot," she frowns, "and they always look sad. Is being like mum bad?"

"No, and don't you dare ever think that," he kneels to look her in the eyes and puts a hand on her shoulder, "your mother was one of the best people I ever got the pleasure of meeting, understand?" She nods and bites her lip. He sighs and says; "want to hear a story?"

* * *

**a/n - **here's a preview of what I'm currently working on, it'll probably be a while before it's up though because I'm focusing on finishing my other stories.


	2. chapter one

**...**

**a/n -** THIS ISN'T A HUMAN AU. You may leave if you are unhappy about that, no need to crit. This is a _Harry Potter _crossover in some form (the spells are different but that's a long story that will be told throughout this one) but you don't have to know anything about HP to read this. Just maybe;

_Muggle_ - a human.

_Muggleborn_ - a witch/wizard that has human parents.

_Pureblood_ - a witch/wizard with magical parents.

* * *

**chapter one**

**,**

"No magic," Stefan repeated for the millionth time that day. "Absolutely under no circumstances can you use magic." Caroline rolled her eyes lazily. She understood the word 'no'— she just didn't listen to it. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal. See? I've already developed the lingo. Now, _leave_." She swatted at him with her hands and he let out a why-do-I-even-bother-when-I-know-you're-bound-to-set-the-city-on-fire-later huff.

"Just promise you'll be careful. You can never know with some muggles—

* * *

"Uncle Stef does say that a lot." The brunette crunches on what she's told are 'Nachos'. It's nice, a very peculiar taste compared to what she's accustomed to, but enjoyable all the same.

"Are you going to interrupt me every ten seconds, dragon breath?" Damon shakes his head, takes a bite out of his cheeseburger and continues with the story.

* * *

—One wrong move, Care-"

"And we spend the rest of our lives being probed in a dirty cage with no cell phone coverage. I get it, Stefan. I do." Living and pretending to be normal was going to be a beyond difficult task but if anyone could do it, it was Caroline. Stefan and Damon grew up with their muggleborn father and therefore blended with both worlds easily. Caroline, on the other hand, had never even conversed with anyone lower than a pureblood. Two years after her father died, her mother met Giuseppe Salvatore and they fell in love — spent the next four years falling in and out of love — and got married. Caroline, being Caroline, aced every semester of 'muggle studies' and even lived for a year in the Salvatore's bungalow in Virginia. She wasn't entirely ready for this massive change but she didn't exactly have a choice either. None of them did.

"Good." He sighed, again. They hugged and his hold was too long, too hard, which made her chuckle.

"I'm literally a building away!" She laughed and he smiled against her hair.

"I know." He let her go then. "Be safe." She smiled and watched as he walked away down the hall. She shut the door and turned with an excited smile on her face.

"What's got you so perky, Barbie? You get some or something?" Oh joy, her first human.

**,**

Stefan swung open the door to his new life. Sprawled lazily on the couch, as expected, was his new roommate. Stefan closed the door with a click and tensely placed his keys on the cupboard next to him.

"Hey." He called awkwardly. "So, ah, I don't know if you remember me but we met a few weeks ago. I'm Stefan and you're Klaus, right?" Stefan clicked his tongue, receiving no answer. "So, yeah. We will be roommating." The boy on the couch cocked his eyebrow at the last term but otherwise made no indication of having heard Stefan at all. "Alright, then. Cool." Stefan nodded to himself. "I have already printed bathroom and grocery schedules if you'd like to discuss them. I mean, not _now_ obviously." Stefan laughed nervously. "Y'know, whenev—

* * *

"Why is Stefan nervous?" The little girl slurps her soda (her new favourite thing in the world) and tilts her head. "Does he fancy this 'roommate'?" Damon throws his head back and laughs thoroughly for the first time in what felt like forever.

"They say nothing happened that night they got drunk at Gloria's but, kid, I'm still not sure I believe them." Damon shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"What's a Gloria's?"

"All in good time, squirt. All in good time."

* * *

—er." Silence filled the dorm room once more and Stefan nodded, walking over to plop down on his bed, thinking about how fun this 'experiment' will truly be.

**,**

"Is it meant to do that?"

"NO! Help me, you idiot!" Caroline rushed to help her roommate. She gripped the device and tugged. The brunette hissed in pain. "You're going to pull my hair out! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Caroline released the device and started to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and Katherine glared at her, trying to unwind her curls from the misbehaving hair dryer. "Holy Merlin holy Merlin holy Merlin." Caroline started muttering under her breath. She wasn't used to these types of scenarios. She'd never been in a serious crisis before. Katherine hissed in pain and Caroline cringed and waved her hands. The blow dryer fell to the floor and Katherine examined her hair then sighed with relief.

"Phew. That was lucky." Yeah, lucky.

**,**

Stefan had just finished organising his socks chronologically— a pair for every day of the week, because that's necessary and productive (_and what muggles do, yes?_) He had earlier hung his clothes in the miniature wardrobe (lining all his shoes along the bottom) and triple checked that he had all of his books. He could do this. All he had to do was blend. He could do that, but he needed a coffee first (one of the inventions muggles got right).

**,**

"STEFAN! STEFAN! STEF- who are you?" Caroline eyed the human lounging on her brother's couch. He definitely wasn't _un_attractive, he had the whole tortured soul vibe (as her friend Rose had told her once, when she was listing the dos and don'ts with the male species) and she felt an odd need to go run her hands over that prickly thing on his face. He smirked up at her, for some reason eyeing her outfit. What was wrong with it? She thought the little blue dress was cute. Katherine said it was 'hot' which she thanked her for (after she explained that that didn't mean she was on fire). She didn't have to worry about this kind of thing with boys before as all she had had to wear in their presence was her uniform.

"Are you Stefan's girlfriend?" The guy with the funny voice asked her.

"Who _are_ you?" Caroline repeated. His smirk grew but he made no attempt to break their eye contact or answer her question. "I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"Oh, but ladies first." His eyes twinkled dangerously and she huffed.

"Well, then. What are you waiting for?" She shot back. He blinked, momentarily surprised, but then grinned.

"You have truly wounded me, love. Insulting my masculinity under my own roof. Low blow." Caroline groaned, catching on. Hopefully she won't have to visit Stefan much. Although, seeing how she messed up just minutes after arriving here that was unlikely. "Your turn."

"So what if I am Stefan's girlfriend? What are you going to do about it?" Caroline raised her eyebrows and swung around, head held high and the satisfaction of having the last word showing in her posture.

"I'm going to win, love." She froze and turned to him, frowning uncomprehendingly.

"What?"

"Your challenge." He closed his eyes and nestled back into the couch. "I'm going to win it."

Well darn.

**,**

Stefan decided he liked this little shop. It was quaint and friendly and just the hiding place he needed. He sipped his latte (double cream, no sugar) and flicked through his folder of schedules and charts— he had it all planned out so that everything will go down smoothly, like his latte.

"Hello." Stefan jumped, glancing up at the blonde nervously picking at the lid of her drink in the seat across from him.

"Hello." He answered, sticking his hand out awkwardly straight in front of him. She raised an eyebrow in amusement at the gesture but shook his hand nonetheless. "I'm Stefan." His eyes drifted over her blood red lips, piercing blue eyes and her skin that looked so—_too _soft.

"Rebekah." She smiled at him. He bit the inside of his mouth, this wasn't on his schedule.

* * *

"So this is a long story, then?"

"Yes, patience child."

"Okay Big D, but could you at least swallow the tart before you talk?"


End file.
